Konoha High Trilogy: Past
by DreamerxReality
Summary: ON HAITUS! I thought I was in love plenty of times. With Karin, Hinata, even with Temari at one point. Turns out, the one I truly loved was there all along. How could I not notice that Sakura was the one for me? Sasuke's POV, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: past before the past**

I was never loved by my mother. My father loved me, but he was never around. I loved my sister, but she was too young and too protected to appreciate it. I was born with unmarried parents at the time. My mother never even wanted me. I wasn't even supposed to exist; but my parents had me. To my father, I was his son. To my sister, I was her big brother. To my mother, I was a mistake.

I went to school. Something though was different today. Sure, it was the first day of school, but I felt something new; something different. I went inside the pale white classroom and saw a new sight. The chairs were blue; very unlike last year. Last year, they were made out of wood. But now, they are blue. I saw my friends. They were sitting in the usual spot; the back. I went over to them and sat down.

Kiba the dog-lover, and basketball obsessed junkie. He always talked about basketball or his dog- Akamaru- whenever he had the chance. Shikamaru, the lazy and current Albert Einstein of the class; he was that smart. He was always second or third in class. Sakura, one of the girls in our group; she always found out something about each of us, even though she only came last year. She knows how to talk to each of us. Then there's Ino, A.K.A the super girly-girl of our group. She loves the colors pink, yellow, and all that gross stuff. And she's nice and all, but she's always so loud. I don't know why Kiba has a crush on her though. Last but not the least, we have Naruto. He's the funny, idiot guy in our group. He's a dobe but he's one of my best friends. I almost forgot myself. I'm Sasuke. I'm the so-called artist of the group. I always draw and write songs. We even have our own band.

So we were all friends. We all had fun together. Plus the fact that all of them are lucky; they're the only ones in school I ever show my true feelings to. Yeah well, speaking of feelings; I'm about to tell you what this new student did to my life. She came into my world like a shooting star. I actually thought she was going to be someone I'd truly love. But now that I think about it, it seems that I was just judging on looks alone. Now I regret it. This new student's name is Karin Yamato.

* * *

**Okay I know what you're thinking. "Why the hell is Karin his true love?!" But I swear to you it will get better. The ending will be Karin becoming lonely and sad. SWEAR!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! Sorry this chapter took soooo long. Anyways, like I said: KARIN WILL DIE IN THIS STORY!**

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**Flashbacks**

**

* * *

**

**_Three Months Later..._**

Everything started when this girl with long red hair pulled me aside.

"Sasuke-kun, can I tell you something?" she said.

"Hn." I said in my usual stoic voice.

"I know you want me, and I just wanted to tell you, I want you too." she said. What. The. Hell.

"Karin what the frikin, shitin', hell are you talking about?" I asked in annoyance.

"Duh, Sasuke-kun! Everyone knows it!" she said.

"Listen crazy chick, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Well, a lot of people told me that you like me." she said. _That **I** like **her**? Is she really this much of a bimbo? Stupid idiot._

"They were just punking you, stupid." I said with malice.

"And why would they want to do that?" she asked.

I swear this chick is crazy. She thinks all the guys like her and all the girls want to be her. Ugh. When in reality, everyone hates her stupid slutty form.

"Because," I said, with the Uchiha glare. "you're a bitch." With that, I turned and left her there.

Okay, you must be wondering what just happened. Well, I'll explain it.

I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I study at Konoha High. And like everyone else in my batch, I'm a freshmen. That's right a first year.

So, I guess you're trying to figure out the 'what was up with that' question, right?

Three months ago, first day of school, I met Karin Yamato. Like everyone on the first day, she was quiet. But that day, when she walked in the room, everyone was stunned. She looked so cool to be with. But the more our class got to know her, the more we hated her. She always had stupid remarks on every little thing. It was annoying.

Alright, honestly: At first, I did have a little crush on her. But now, it's over. I never want to talk to her ever again.

So getting back to the story here. I hang out with my group, now we also have Hinata (a shy girl who doesn't really talk much in our group, has a crush on Naruto but he is too dumb to realize it, and is super smart) Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro (the siblings of our group).

I walked back to my seat with my group.

"Hey, what was that?" asked or more like shouted Naruto.

I was about to speak when Temari cut in. "Let me guess," she said looking at me for approval. I waved my hand at her as a 'go ahead' sign.

"Karin being a bitch?" she asked.

"A bit more." I said.

"Karin being a bitch and a bimbo?" she asked again.

"Aa." I said.

"Knew it." she said.

"Why? What did she want?" asked Hinata. Ever since she became part of our group, she lost her stuttering.

"Hn, she thought I liked her." I said with digust. Everyone started laughing and my cheeks turned pink; though it couldn't be seen.

"Why the hell are you guys laughing like idiots?" I said totally annoyed. Hell, even Gaara was laughing.

"Because Sasuke," said Sakura after calming herself down. "it's so true. You used to like her remember?"

"Yeah, _**used to**_. Now, I can't even wait for her to leave." I said. They all stopped laughing then.

"Dude, you know, you really should've pressed charges on her." said Naruto. "I mean, after what she did."

The rest of my friends looked down remembering the little incident that happened last month. Shit, little doesn't even come close to what happened; it was all over the papers. I involuntarily shuddered, hoping nobody saw that. Still, remembering even hurts...

**Flashback:**

**I was walking in the hallway, looking for Karin. Today I was going to confess to her my feelings. I was absolutely sure that I was in love with her. I walked past some students, occasionally asking if they saw her. Eventually, I found her in one of the classrooms. She was hunched over a desk, crying. I ran over to her.**

**"What happened?" I asked. She looked up with a tear-stained face that made me want to rip out the eyes of whoever did this. **

**"Sasuke?" she said. "Can I trust you with something?"**

**I nodded, not sure what to say. She continued. "I-I did something. Something bad."**

**"What is it?" I asked. **

**"Don't be mad?" she asked. Again, I nodded. She took a deep breath and said, "Remember what happened to your brother?" I nodded, stiffly this time. My brother was kidnapped and is now being held hostage for a gang. "Well, I'm the one who ordered those people to kidnap him." she said. **

**I felt my eyes widen at her statement. "Where is he?" I said in a dangerously low voice. "Where is he?" I asked again. When she didn't answer, I grabbed her by the arm.**

**"You better tell me or else, I'll tell the police." She looked at me plainly and gave me the directions. I ran outside, Karin was forgotten.**

**End of Flashback**

I can't believe she would do something like that. But now that I know her, that I REALLY know her, I can believe it.

I felt a hand at my shoulder. I turned and saw Sakura smiling down at me. "Don't worry anymore Sasuke." she said kindly. But then and there, I noticed something I never thought I would. I looked at Sakura again, but this time, I really saw her. Why didn't I notice it before? I'm not in love with Karin. No, I'm in love with Hinata!

* * *

**Hehe... thought it was Sakura, didn't you? Don't worry, it will be soon enough :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here's the chapter! There's a bit of humor here.**

* * *

I can't believe I didn't notice it before! I should have liked Hinata a long time ago! I guess that you're probably wondering how the hell did looking at Sakura make me think of Hinata? Well, when I looked at the top of Sakura's head, I saw the small light above making a little halo. Halos make me think of angels, Hinata is just like an angel.

She's innocent, sweet, and is so kind that Naruto never gets a hit from her. Though, that's where my problem is though. She likes Naruto, and it's deadly obvious. And I'm deciding whether or not to tell her how I feel. Because I know that Naruto likes her too, so it'll be hard.

Who will I choose? My best friend or the girl I like? There's only one place to get an answer: SAKURA!

* * *

Ever since we became best friends in grade school, I always went to Sakura's house after school. She always somehow had a way to make me forget all the chaos in my life. And right now, I needed that feeling with me.

After ringing the doorbell, I was greeted by the smiling face of her mother. She didn't seem surprised to see me there and just smiled as she saw me. "Hello, Sasuke." she said. "You know where she is."

I nodded to her. "Thanks Mrs. Haruno." I walked inside and quickly headed upstairs to Sakura's room. She never left that place. I knocked before I went in, remembering what happened last time I didn't knock.

_Flashback:_

_I went inside her house as her mother let me in. I walked to her room, knowing where it was already._

_The door was in front of me; but before I went in, I smelled something coming out of her room. It smelled like shampoo. _

_I shrugged it off and decided to just walk in. But I regretted it immediately. Once inside I heard her scream; when I looked up, she was just covered in a small towel._

_I felt my cheeks reddened at the sight and I covered my eyes quickly._

_"I'm sorry!" I said and ran out of the room. _

_Man that sucked. But I started to remember her curves outlined by the towel. I felt my cheeks burning red. I slapped myself._

_Ok, that was gross. Note to self: NEVER think of Sakura like that again!  
_

_End of Flashback_

I shuddered at the memory, reminding myself to just forget about it permanently. When I heard her word of approval, I walked inside. She was sitting on her bed doing our Science homework.

"Hn. Hey." I said. She looked up and smiled at me, and I knew I had to tell her. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." she said casually, putting the book down. "What is it?"

"Remember when I crushed on Karin?" I said while walking towards the chair she kept for me. She nodded and said, "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, it's happening again." I said. A look of fear cross over her face and I wondered why. "Oh no." she said. "Sasuke, you like her again? How the frikin' hell can you like Karin again after what she did to you?"

Shock went through my body. She thinks I like _Karin_? No way! "Sakura, I don't like Karin." She stopped her rant and looked at me.

"Then who do you like?" she asked. I told her everything; from the moment I started liking Hinata to now. All the while she was nodding her head in understanding.

"You know," she said. "You have a lot of competition." This information took my interest. "Who?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She listed off the names one-by-one. "Well, there's Kiba, Choji, Shino and, believe it or not, Naruto." I almost chocked on the last name. Naruto? Seriously? Does the world hate me right now?

"I know what you're thinking," she said. "'Naruto? Seriously? Does the world hate me right now? '" Whoa, that was creepy. Anyway, that statement just got me back to my original problem: Who do I choose? The girl I like or my best friend?

"It's hard because he's your best friend, right?" Again, very creepy on how she knew that.

"Hn, that's just an assumption." I said. She sighed and shook her head. "Listen," she said. "If you really like Hinata, then I could find out who she likes for you." I looked at her weirdly.

"Doesn't she like Naruto?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope. She used to, like him; but she recently told the girls that she's starting to like someone else. I could find out who it is for you." she said.

"Are you serious?" I asked in astonishment.

"Of course." she said. "We're close friends, right? It's the least I could do for you." she said smiling. I got up from my position and hugged her tightly. "You do know this is hurting my pride, right?" I said.

She laughed at me and said, "C'mon, I made you drop your pride with me a long time ago."

I smirked at this. "Yeah." I said. "But I drop my pride only when I'm with you." Ok, that sounded cheesy; but she laughed anyway.

And, slowly, I felt her hug me back.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: IMPORTANT

**Hello people! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! I need to leave my stories on hiatus for now because I have too much shiz to deal with. Plus, I don't have enough time to write anymore. **

**Anyway, I'll still make the stories, but I won't be able to update as much. I promise I'll try my best, but please understand and give me the time I need to handle everything. Thank you for understanding! **


End file.
